


Rainy Day Deals

by MrUndisclosed



Category: Monster Prom (Video Game)
Genre: Casual mentions of property damage, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, It's that classic rainy day forces people together thing, There's some spoilers in here for names, and alcohol within
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrUndisclosed/pseuds/MrUndisclosed
Summary: Amira in a bit of a tizzy at failing to get a date discovers something even more amazing...BARGAIN DEALS! Also maybe a new date.





	Rainy Day Deals

Amira was in a bad mood, not a shocker if you knew Amira but still it needed to be said. The other three had managed to make some progress in their efforts to find dates. Brian has become a master of Latin versions of Russian novels and Liam is all but chomping off his maggot infested lips. Vicky apparently lucked out and on this rotation of time space she inherited a diamond mine and Vera has all but dry humped her leg in half. Oz and Polly were vomiting insects at the Interdimensional prince with each other...which… was more progress than she has made with her attempts at romancing Damien.

How was she supposed to know adding fire to fire was sacrilege, also apparently has no IDEA what imply means. Stupid hot idiot Damien with his stupid hot idiot face. 

She storms into the bathroom hoping to work up some boldness before going back for round two. 

“You got the money, honey?” Asks the Shopkeeper who has once again taken up all the stalls meant for shit with her shit. Amira fumes, steam spilling out of her ears as she points at the feline merchant.

“This is like the FIFTH TIME!” Amira roars slapping at her wrist, she notices her watch is gone...fucking Damien. “Today that you have been where I was going.”

“I post a schedule in the cafeteria.” The Shopkeeper tells Amira, looking down at her phone and liking various tweets. A cute picture of a burning flag, a rave inside a dragon, that Oz kid and Polly doing body shots...but both failing when the shots fall through them. Idiots. “Clearly you’re following me. Now you gonna buy something or get lost?”

“Why you always giving me shit?” Amira asks as she looks at herself in the mirror, she removes a squirt bottle from her bag and the shopkeeper tenses up. Amira blasts her own hair and the fire blossoms upward. “Gasoline, pussy.”

“I’m always giving you shit cause you never buy anything else.” The Shopkeeper reclines against the counter. “It’s Nya-thing personal, just business.” She tells Amira who looks at her. “I make cat puns, fuck you.”

“Bad cat puns.” Amira tells her flatly. She looks at all the items on the shelves and several dozen more locked behind glass cases. “You ever gonna explain that?”

“Keep doing stuff you’ll figure it out.” The Shopkeeper answers with a smirk. “So you wanna buy stuff or get out, cause I think if you ain’t buying stuff you should get out.” The Shopkeeper gestures to the door and winks.

“I’m looking!” Amira barks back and looks into her pockets. A single moth escapes, then she finds an IOU from Brian.

Hey. I needed cash. Latin lessons, sorry.-Brian.   
“Fuckin Brian.” Amira rasps stuffing her hands back in her pockets. “I got nothing….” Amira tells her but then inspiration, an idea. “But time, what you doing babe?” She feels like she might not be bold enough for Damien but she can manage this fuzzy cat girl- probably.

The Shopkeeper smiles one of those awful little cat smiles she smiles. “Oh. My. God.” She tells Amira and begins snickering. “That ain’t getting you money off. Game too weak!” The Shopkeeper tells her and Amira sizzles...like actual sizzle.

For some reason it seems that the Spooky High staff are on top of their game today as that sets off the fire alarm! Usually someone steals those and sells them for drug money! So this is a total surprise. The Shopkeeper and Amira both scream at the top of their lungs. Fire and cats both hate water, like so fucking much. They run from the bathroom.

“You idiot!” The Shopkeeper snaps. “You’ve ruined my fur and my deluxe one of a kind items.”

“One of them is a used tampon!” Amira shrieks shoving the door open...to more water. Oh god is it...RAINING!? IT never rains at all, ever, are those damn programmers getting more money to work with!? ARE THEY ADDING RAIN TO THIS GAME!? CAN WE DATE IT!?

The two run screaming through the rain shouting things like “MY HAIR DONT LET MY HAIR GO OUT!” and “MY FUR DONT LET MY FUR GET WET!” They run past the school which was entirely dry and warm and contained no water at this exact moment. Damien had replaced all water with fire in protest to this new rain thing.

They ran down the road totally oblivious of all the easy to shelter in places as rain was such a new awful thing.

Vera was looking over her plans to steal Vicky’s diamond mine and kill her off to get rich, sadly she’d learned killing a Frankenstein’s Monster was very hard….also weird ground. Like does next of kin mean creator? It was a lot of legal jargon she had to wade through, not to mention some people were tweeting about rain meaning the end of the world.

Idiots. Polly was attempting to build a raft out of that Oz kid’s tiny shadow things and that Oz kid was trying to build a boat out of all the bottles of booze Polly had. What the fuck were those two doing?

A familiar yowl shredded the serenity of pattering rain as Valerie- oh snap that’s the shopkeepers name that I can reveal as this character knows it, remember kids; in narrative a characters personal knowledge is the gateway to revealing information that to some is mind bending and to others is simple.

Narrator out.

No wait narrator in, shit this story has to finish.

“Valerie!” Vera calls after her sibling- YOOOOO PUT A SPOILER TAG ON THIS BIIITCH- “Valerie take this umbrella!” She leans out waving it to her sibling who just runs past screeching. “I swear to god.”

Amira, getting desperate, reaches into her pocket and pulls out a grenade she was saving for an emergency...or to hide in someone’s food. She tosses it at a nearby fragile boned orphans orphanage and blows a hole in the side of it. She dives in for cover chased by Valerie. The pair huff and puff and suck in as much air as they can.

“How’s my hair?” Amira asks turning this way and that, so Valerie could get a look.

“Gimme your squirty.” Valerie demands and Amira complies handing it over. A few squirts later and the room is toasty and warm. “Oooh that’s the good shit.” Valerie purrs as she leans close to dry out her fur.

“That was...something huh?” Amira asks looking to Valerie, leaning slightly closer for her to warm up. The faint stink of wet fur already starting to claw her nostrils. “Rain, huh?”

“I mean at least it wasn't knife rain.” Valerie laughs. “I remember last time we had knife rain, what a nightmare. Lots of knives to resell though.” She checks her phone again and looks at the dozens of “SURVIVING RAIN POCALYPSE” images.

Apparently Oz and Polly are on a raft stranded in the middle of the ocean, Polly is so drunk she forgot how to fly and Oz has to use his shirt as a sail to find dry land….Those two are on some good shit.

Vera tweeted an image of Valerie and Amira running from the rain and her looking very annoyed in the corner.

“Yeah fuck knife rain.” Amira says looking to Valerie. “So Valerie,” she heard the name yelle, “what’s going on with you Valerie.” She says it twice to prove she totally knew it all along, people dig that.

“Not much,” Valerie replies knowing Amira forgot, “wheeling, dealing maybe planning a lil stealing.” She shrugs and pulls a cigarette from her bag, lighting it off Amira’s hair. “You still trying to get laid?”

“Yeee.” Amira nods as Valerie passes her the cigarette. She takes a slow drag and the taste of cloves wrestles its way into her nostrils. “Lotta hotties and not much time.” 

“Three to six weeks.” Valerie replies taking back the smoke and taking a drag. She half expects Amira to go all red and blushy sharing a smoke, indirect kiss. All that anime garbage is huge these days. She looks more interested in what Valerie said. “What?”

“Do you know about the weird time shit too?” Amira asks. “How these weeks keep happening and seem to last forever?” She asks and Valerie shrugs. “That’s not a great answer.”

“We all got our roles to play.” Valerie replies with a smirk. “You got your own deal and I got mine. Still you idiots could stand to buy more stuff, not just the event stuff. These items help.” She snickers. “At least get one for your worst stat, everyone starts with enough cash for a basic bit of kit.” She looks to Amira. “See you came to see me so often I figured you were trying to date me.”

“Is that an option?” Amira asks sidling closer, slinging an arm around Valerie’s shoulders. “Nice night, candle light we straight up entrenched in this dating shit here.”

Valera’s whiskers go stiff. Shit, Amira was smooth when everything lined up in her favour like a domino chain of smooooth. “It is….” Valerie tells her leaning in close. “But…” she exhales and Amira’s hair dims for a moment before bursting back into flames. 

“The fuck?”

“You wanna be my lover?” Valerie asks posing with the clouds parting behind her, sunlight streaming over her. “You gotta get with my friends.” She winks at Amira. “Look me up in school, maybe this time you’ll get lucky.” 

Amira watched her leave too horrified at The Spice Girls joke to even move. It’s tomorrow before she recovers.

“What the fuck?” Brian asks as Oz sits down at the table covered in little white marks.

“While stranded at sea Polly was so drunk she thought she’d need to eat. So she tried to eat me. It turned into hickeys, so many fucking hickeys.” Oz rubs at their eyes. “How did your book thing with Liam go?”

“Liam is trying to get me into irony but ironically not teaching me anything.” Brian chews. “It’s fucking agony.” 

“Vera tried to kill me with an alligator.” Vicky says. “Which is why I have no arms.” She looks at the other two who nod sheepishly. “Thanks for worrying, guys.”

“We’ll get you some arms.” Oz mutters. “I bet they sell them in the shop.” At that Amira walks in and sits down. She gestures to Brian who hands her The Declassified guide to getting laid. She opens a new page and writes down SHOPKEEPER- VALERIE- DATEABLE.

The whole table leans forward and looks at Amira.

“Elaborate.” Oz asks.

“So I absolutely got to third base.” Amira begins to weave her impossible sordid tale of romance and not running like a scared toddler through the rain. A whole new realm of possibilities opens before the gang.


End file.
